


Locked Out Of Heaven

by karleebrieann



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), are we even a fandom?¿
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop!Louis, Daddy Kink, Fingering, First story, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, blowjob, idek what to tag, idk - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karleebrieann/pseuds/karleebrieann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harrys in jail and the night guard fucks him in a closet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out Of Heaven

He fucking knew he shouldn't have gone out with Zayn tonight, but he didn't know that he would wind up sitting in a jail cell. Zayn asked him to help carry some paint cans so that he could finish his art project and Harry agreed to go, but little did he know, Zayn's "new art piece" was graffiti on the side of a building. The cops showed up and Zayn took off, leaving Harry there to take the blame. Now he was sitting on a hard, cold bed behind bars until Liam could bail him out after his shift at the fire station the next day. Harry sat there at 12:32 just watching the clock tick when the night guard walked in to start his shift. Harry took one look at the man and the only thing he could imagine was the blue eyed guard's cock buried deep in his ass. The man walked by checking all of the cells, making sure that they were locked tight and then lastly he came to Harry's. "You look like a baby kitten, what could you have done that put you behind bars?" The caramel-fringed hottie asked. "I didn't do anything but my best friend decided that spray painting the side of the building would be fun, cop showed up and he took off leaving me with all the paint cans so now I'm here" Harry sighed. "Well I don't think a pretty kitten like you should be locked up all alone do you?" He said smirking. "My name is Louis but you can call me daddy." Harry's cock twitched in his skinnies. "Yes, daddy" Harry replied. Louis unlocked the gate and let Harry out. have the others knowing I let you out kitten so I'm gonna put you in these cuffs, and we're going to go to the other building and have some fun." Louis said while locking Harry's hands together. "You've got such big hands I can't wait to see what you can do with them." Harry groaned and grinded his ass against Louis' front. "Such naughty kitten, just you wait." Louis led Harry to the other building and shoved him into utility closet. He shoved the younger boy against the back of the door and there lips connected moving against each other with rough clashes of teeth and tongue. In a flash their clothes were gone and Harry was on his knees, still handcuffed, puffy red lips wrapped around Louis' dick. "Mmm kitten you're doing so well for daddy, such a good boy. Look so pretty with your bruised lips around my big cock." Harry pulled off and stood up kissing Louis, making him taste him on Harry's tongue. Louis slid a finger into Harry's tight hole and began kissing down his neck. Harry smelt like warm sugar and cinnamon and Louis was intoxicated with it. He added two more fingers and fucked them into a quivering Harry. After a while, Louis lined himself up with Harry's hole and began fucking him hard and fast, and then slow, and then fast again. "Taking daddy's cock so well baby, you're so fucking tight kitten. Can you feel me deep inside you? Making you feel good?" Louis whispered into Harry's ear. Harry whimpered and whined, not being able to form words due to the pleasure. "I need you to use your words baby, tell me how daddy makes you feel." He said. "Daddy, feels so good. I love your big cock in my tight little hole, take good care of me daddy. I'm your good boy, daddy. Good boy just for you." Harry stuttered out. Louis threw his head back and after 4 more hard thrusts Harry and Louis both came, holding each other tight. They stood there leaning against each other panting hard, hot and sweaty, but so sated. After a few minuets of sitting there, they began getting dressed in a comfortable silence. Harry looked at Louis and he had a beautiful grin on his face. He cocked his eyebrows at the older man and then Louis started to speak. "I'll pay your bail if you come home with me tonight kitten." Harry couldn't thank Zayn more right in this moment, and a little time in jail isn't always a bad thing.


End file.
